


Mayday, Mermay!

by FallenSarcasm



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Angst, Daily Prompt Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, MerMay, Mermaid/Merman AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenSarcasm/pseuds/FallenSarcasm
Summary: 31-day mermaid-themed prompt challenge in honor of Mermay, Beast Wars style!Each day will have a poem, drabble, or one-shot based on the day's prompt. 31 days, 31 prompts, 31 chapters of Mermay fun!
Kudos: 13





	1. Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mermay!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is one thing Optimus always finds worth celebrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: Celebration

_“Surprise!”_

Optimus isn’t expecting such a warm welcome when he returns to the abandoned ship he and his friends call home. But here he is, surrounded by his fellow mermen in the sunken ship called _Axalon,_ celebrating his birthday, his mouth open and eyes wide in pleasant surprise.

Somehow, someway, they found out and found random, shiny little trinkets to hang on braided seaweed around the room and—wow, even Dinobot was in on this! (Suddenly, Optimus realized his job was likely to keep him distracted while they set up, and _how_ they convinced him to do that is both impressive and endearing.) Despite the dark shadows against the rotting wood, the tiny glow from small glowing fish cast a warm light around the room, making the scene that much cozier.

“Happy Birthday, Optimus!” Cheetor swims up to him happily, smiling a toothy grin as he hugs him. Rattrap was behind him towards the wooden table, swimming above it towards the ceiling, with a large birthday cake in his hands and Rhinox was off to the other side, lower towards the floor, smiling. 

Wait, they made him a cake?

“I, wow, thank you…” Optimus began, his cheeks turning slightly red from embarrassment. His ducked down, an unusually submissive gesture from the soft-spoken leader of the group. He really doesn’t know what to say, and part of him wanted to ask how they found out. Of course, perhaps, Cheetor simply _told_ them, or Rhinox…and Rattrap had a knack for finding out information….

Rattrap swims lower, setting the cake towards the center of the table—where there are also _presents_ Optimus notices—before swimming towards Dinobot, who had gone off more towards the side of the room, arms crossed looking like his usually disgruntled self.

“A…courteous display of affection for our _fearless_ leader…” Dinobot rasped, sounding somewhat sarcastic, but that was most the time, “as childish as it is.” Rattrap, in response, elbows Dinobot, which resulted in a snarl from the latter, showing the jagged, shark-like teeth in Dinobot’s mouth. 

“So, uh, we gonna celebrate or what?” Rattrap quipped, impatient as ever, before jabbing a thumb at Dinobot “minus the obvious killjoy over here.”

“The only _thing_ I would consider worth celebrating is you on a silver platter!”

“Oh, yeah? How’s ‘bout you’se try it, scales-for-brains!”

“Don’t tempt me, you annoying, little minnow!”

Optimus smiled, shaking his head his head as Rhinox swam up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and rumbles, “Happy birthday, Optimus” 

“Yeah, happy birthday to ya, big guy,” Rattrap chimed in, breaking his glaring contest with Dinobot with a lopsided grin.

“Mm…yes, happy birthday,” Dinobot grumbled. 

“Come on!” Cheetor practically chittered as he swims around excitedly, “You have a cake to eat, courtesy of Rattrap, and presents to open from all of us!”

“Hopefully, that cake isn’t poisoned with grime…” Dinobot snorted.

“’Ey! I’ll have ya know I’m a great chef! And it’s not like I was gonna let you’se make it!”

Despite being far from their home, there is a home here. A warm, happy home, that Optimus could not imagine being without. There is never a dull moment with their constant bickering, but he knows, without a doubt there is no place he would rather be in the seven seas.

And _that_ to Optimus, is worth all the celebration in the world.


	2. Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soldiers fight to live. Warriors live to fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Warrior
> 
> Sirens = Predicons  
> Merfolk = Maximals

Soldiers fight to live. Warriors live to fight.

That is one of many differences between them. 

Dinobot has come to appreciate some differences, though. There was a certain level of understanding under the hierarchy and specialization. Everyone had a job, they knew what to do, and it made things efficient. Things moved like a well-oiled machine without the constant in-fighting he came accustomed to from his own kind.

Optimus was their leader, and while he bested Dinobot in combat, he didn’t lead like Megatron. Authority was given to only the best of fighters among the Sirens, and deceit was a highly valued skill. Yet, Merfolk were honest people, shy and curious. They didn’t love to cause havoc or harm, and Optimus’ soft-spoken nature can only be starkly contrasted by his skills on the battlefield. 

Rhinox was there as a healer, he didn’t fight, really. He had an oath to not to, and while Dinobot found it strange, he also understood it would be a dishonor to abandon it. Merfolk were tender-hearted, but Rhinox’s gifted his others with life for another day and Dinobot had come to silently appreciate this fact.

Rattrap was the second-in-command, the one who made sure things were done. He was the weapons specialist as well, specifically in ranged combat. He could swim so smoothly, hide so well, no one could detect him. While dishonorable, he could not deny Rattrap’s skill to remain undetected as struck enemies down from afar. 

Cheetor was the youngest, had the most to learn. He was a scout, capable of swimming at high speeds, faster than any of them. An excellent messenger when there was danger or when Megatron had a plan in motion. Or, on more everyday tasks, finding food in the pristine blue waters for them all in a timely manner.

None of them really cared for fighting, only doing so if they had to. They enjoyed peace, enjoyed their curious, rosy outlook on life.

And what of Dinobot?

Well, he was a warrior, of course! He lived to fight!

His new comrades, though, were fighting to live, because his people’s desire to fight _them,_ turning his peaceful merfolk friends into soldiers _._

And to the merfolk, fighting was just a grim reality of their world, driving them to a subtle fear that rippled throughout his comrades like waves in the water.

There were parts of him that come to enjoy the gentle nature of his merfolk comrades. They appreciated culture, literature. They appreciated history, knowledge. They were capable of intelligent, eye-opening conversation, of compassion.

This is not to say Sirens are unintelligent or uncaring, no. Sirens usually don’t care for these things like the merfolk do, but Sirens are just as capable of loving and learning as the merfolk.

But these appreciations, despite being a warrior instead of a soldier, despite being a siren instead of a merman….

They brought them closer than Dinobot thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinobot is a cultured warrior. The guy reads Shakespeare, after all.
> 
> Yes, I know this is late in updating. But I plan to have everything up-to-date by today.


	3. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was rare when the little band of merfolk could come towards the surface. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Sunset

It was rare when the little band of merfolk could come towards the surface. However, they were near the shore, along the rocks in a small cove, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the tropical breeze, a moment of peace from the tropical storms and hurricanes that have been passing through the seas as of late.

The sky was painted in pastel purples and oranges as the sun gently lowered into the west, and Cheetor lay sprawled out on his rock that he shared with Rattrap, basking in the warm even the setting sun provided.

On the another, nearby rock, sat Optimus with Rhinox laying next to him. Dinobot was still in the water, seemingly alert, however his eyes also seemed to be drawn to the beautiful display of colors painted across the sky. On a third rock, there was Airazor and Tigerton, two of the newest editions of the merry little band sat together, leaning against one another. 

The beautiful sky cast a warm glow over the scene, the sunset fully capturing the warmth between them.


	4. Star Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rattrap is a Star Wars fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Star Wars

“You’se never seen _Star Wars?!_ We’re gonna fix that.”

Next thing Cheetor knew, he was on the floor as Rattrap brought out the biggest bowl of popcorn he had ever seen. He swam down, setting down the bowl before turning on the projector. At first, Cheetor didn’t get it.

By the end of the last movie from the original trilogy, he and Rattrap were swimming around outside, chasing each other with makeshift “lightsabers” made from sticks they found. Rattrap had even found a dark cloak to pretend to be a Sith Lord.

“What are you two imbeciles doing?” Dinobot growled when he sees them twirling their sticks and laughing as they clash.

“It’s not a sword fight! We’re having a lightsaber battle!” Cheetor laughs as he swims around playfully.

“This is foolish.”

“Oh, yeah? I’d bet I’d kick your scaly butt in a lightsaber battle, Choppa’face!”

And that’s how Dinobot unintentionally joined their antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (belated) Star Wars Day!


	5. Royalty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron should be royalty for real. Doesn't mean he has to like his nickname.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Royalty

“As you command, Royalty!”

Even though Megatron commanded the other Siren to leave him alone.

He had noticed the snickers from his little band of…misfits, he supposed. But he was their leader, he was not to be mocked, no! He was to be respected, worshiped, yes!

Like royalty.

He could still hate the nickname though. 


	6. Tsunami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the Seven Seas are dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Tsunami

Rhinox felt himself tense as the _Axalon_ shuttered, planks of wood and debris falling on top of himself and his friend as the water pulled back. Oh, this was going to be a _bad_ one.

He looked over to find Tigertron and Airazor huddled together. Optimus seems to be sticking close to Cheetor, as the youngest merman seemed to be practically glued to his side. Rattrap had hidden himself under something, and even Dinobot seemed disturbed.

They had felt the earthquake, the seismic force rippling through the ocean, and they had expected it. However, Rhinox new the damage they suffered here would be nothing compared to the surface world, however they all moved to the deepest level of the abandoned ship for safety.

No one would sleep. No one does sleep. Every single one of them is wide awake from anxiety until they feel the force of the tsunami wave past by.

The ship rattles, creaks, and groans from the force, even bigger debris sinks down at an alarming force. Instinctively, Rhinox goes to shield whoever is closest to him, which happens to be Optimus, who is shielding Cheetor. Tigertron and Airazor hug each other, staring up at the ceiling in wide-eyed fear.

Dinobot ends up shielding Rattrap, swimming to be in front and slightly above the small merman. Rattrap himself had sunk to the floor and covers his ears with his hands, shutting his eyes tight as he curls against himself.

Then everything is still. Silent.

But the merfolk do not move, not for several moments. Not until they are sure it is over. Everyone is just glad they were all inside during the ordeal. Being trapped outside would mean certain death.

No one sleeps that night.

**Author's Note:**

> So, for fun I decided to do Mermay, a 31-day prompt challenge involving, well, mermaids. Usually Mermay is more for drawing, but I decided to do it for fanfiction and writing. Although, I may draw a couple things.


End file.
